In accordance with the prior art, the acquisition of PET data of the abdomen occurs, as result of a measuring time of several minutes, with the patient breathing freely. It is therefore usual in accordance with the prior art, both for the computation of the attenuation map and also for the reconstruction of PET images from the PET data, to undertake a motion correction (especially of the respiration motion). The motion correction enables motion artifacts (unsharp and falsified intensity values) in the PET images to be at least reduced, whereby a diagnosis by the doctor on the basis of the PET images is advantageously not adversely affected by motion artifacts.
In “Simultaneous PET-MR acquisition and MR-derived motion fields for correction of non-rigid motion in PET”, C. Tsoumpas et al., Ann Nucl Med (2010) 24, pages 745-750, a motion correction during creation of PET images is described, in that MR data is acquired simultaneously with the PET data in order to undertake the motion correction by means of this MR data.